We never knew so much could change in 7 years
by Becca.Heart
Summary: All crime in townsville has stopped 7 years ago. The professor died 3 years ago. The RRB are back after being gone for those 7 years. How much has the girls really changed?
1. Chapter 1

**We neve****r knew s****o** **much c****ould ch****ange in** **7 years**

_**Chapter 1: first day of school**_

It's a normal day in Townsville. All crime has gone down due to most villains disappearing and retiring. It's been 7 years since to villains have disappeared and 3 years since the professor died from a heart attack. Over the course of the 7 years the girls have gotten new powers. Blossoms ice breath has grown and she is now able to create things with ice. She also gained the ability to read minds and control minds. Buttercup earned the ability to control the air (she can change how thick it is and if it's poisonous or not.)and anything related to the earth. Bubbles is now able to control electricity. All their attitudes changed after the professor died. They are now all cold and rather emotionless. They only show full emotion around each other and Becky. They show little emotion to their other friends and no emotion to everyone else. The powerpuffs are now 17 but they took his death the hardest. All three have changed over the 3 years after the professor died. Blossom and Bubbles have picked up a lot of Buttercup's hobbies, and BC has decided to dress more like a girl now. Blossom has started dancing and singing at school. Bubbles started doing art, photography and cheerleading. Buttercup is still doing sports but, like before, dresses more like a girl. After the professor passed the girls needed a little change so they added color to their hair. BC's black hair now goes to just below the shoulder blades and now has neon green bangs that covers her left eye. Bubbles' hair now goes down to her low back and is bleach blonde and layered with light blue streaks in it, but she doesn't wear it in pigtails anymore. To many people said she was too old for them. Blossom's hair is still at her waist but is no longer in the bow. Her hair also fades to a light orange-blonde at the bottom. The girls' style has also changed. After Blossom took up dance she now dresses in more hip hop clothes. Bubbles and BC now both dress like skater chicks.

Today is the first day of junior year for the girls and they are just about ready to leave. Blossom is sitting on the couch trying to remember her new dance. She is wearing black ripped skinny jeans, a black tank with a red plaid shirt over it, she also has on black vans and a dark grey hat on backwards. Buttercup is in the kitchen eating cereal. She has on black ripped skinny jeans, a shirt with ripped sleeves that says 'ARMY'. She also has a camo jacket and combat boots. Bubbles is upstairs still getting ready. So far she has on black skinny jeans with a blue-black checkered belt, black and white converse and a black shirt with blue lettering that says 'Does your face hurt 'cause it's killing me'. She just put on her light blue and black beanie and two bracelets that say 'Karma' and 'Free hugs'. Once Bubbles is done she goes down stairs to eat real fast.

"Bout time you came down stairs we got like five minutes before we got to go." stated Buttercup. BC just got done eating and went to go get her and her sisters skateboards. "I won't take that long to eat BC. You know that." replied Bubbles. Once Buttercup came back and Bubbles was done eating they all left for school. "do you think we'll get any new students this year?" asked Bubbles. "I hope not last time we did made us show them around." stated Buttercup. "And we all know how that ended up for them." added Blossom. "Well you never know, if we do get anyone new this year they could be nice." replies Bubbles. "well we're here so lets find out." stated Blossom.

_**Time skip: 5 minutes**_

"HEY GIRLS!" shouted an all too familiar voice. "BECKY!" Bubbles shouted back. Becky is one of the girls' very best friends. The girls met her after the professor died. She knew how they were feeling because she too has no parents or family. Becky pretty much became a new sister to them after that. "Hey i haven't talked to you all summer. OMG how are you girls?" asked Becky after hugging the girls. "We have been great. Sorry 'bout summer we all had to get jobs, trying to pay bills and everything. You know how it is." Stated Blossom. "OMG! I love your outfit. It's so you."Shouted Bubbles. Becky's wearing a black crop top, a galaxy skirt and 5 inch ankle boots. She is fairly short, she's '5'1' while the girls are all '5'6'. "Did you ride your skateboard here in that?" asked a shocked Buttercup. "Thank you I love your outfits too. And yes BC, yes I did."answered Becky. "You are so awesome you know that right?" asked Buttercup. "Of course I do. You tell me only like every day." replied Becky. "Oh i just remembered i have something i got to do. So I'll see you 3 at lunch bye girls." said Becky. She leaves after hugging the girls goodbye.

After Becky left the girls walked to their lockers. "Do you girls think that Becky is up to or is hiding something from us?" asked a curious Bubbles. "Now that you mention it yeah, it felt like she knows something we don't." replied Blossom. "Not me, She's probably just being herself. You know just Becky being Becky." Stated a very relaxed Buttercup. "Yeah you're probably right BC." Replied Bubbles. "Of course I'm right. I'm always right." "Now Buttercup don't start getting a big head now. You aren't always right. Besides we all know that i'm the one that never gets things wrong." Mocked Blossom. "WHY YOU -" Cried an angry BC. "oh cool it BC and get to class the bell just rang." interrupted Blossom.

_**Time skip: 5 minutes into first period**_

**Blossom's p.o.v:**

Class just started and all we were doing was an introduction game. It's when you pass a ball to someone after you say their name, if you drop the ball or get the name wrong you have to start all over. The game is stupid really because everyone already knows each other. And thank the gods(PJO reference) that I have this class with my sisters and Becky. I don't know what I would do if we didn't have homeroom together. Anyways I was in the middle of practicing my new dance in my mind when the door to the room opened to reveal . I heard Bubbles whisper "What's doing here?" over to Buttercup. I couldn't have said it better myself. "Hello class um, we have some new students this year and I would like for you to show some respect and welcome them to Townsville high. Also three of them are related another is just their friend. You four can come in now." She called into the hallway. I'm very curious as to who these kids are now since came personally to introduce the four. I looked over to the others and I knew they were thinking the same thing.

Once the new kids walked in I knew exactly who three of them were and i know my sisters did as well. The first was tall, had the body of a dancer, and he had long red-orange hair like mine in a low pony with a baseball cap on backwards. He had dark crimson red eyes, his name? _**Brick.**_ The next to come in was the same height as Brick, body built that of an athlete, spiky raven black hair with forest green eyes, his name? _**Butch.**_ The third was the same height as his brothers. Body build was a little smaller then his brothers but was still buff. Blonde hair still the same, and the same dark blue eyes, his name? _**Boomer.**_ The last to walk in was I'm guessing their friend. He was shorter from the boys by a good 6 inches but was still taller then me and my sisters. That put him to be a good '5'9' and the boys to be '6'3'. He also had blonde hair but a ice bluish gray color eyes. All four boys had on different color clothes. Brick had red, Butch had green, Boomer had blue and the other had purple/galaxy. All were wearing black jeans, and a button up shirt but in their specific color.

Now i know why she came personally. She knew we were in this class. Oh am i pissed and when i look to my sisters you could tell they were too. BC looked about ready to blow up and Bubbles was so mad she was about to cry and that rarely happens. "We'll boys why don't you introduce yourselves?" asked our teacher. Brick started. "'Sup I'm Brick." "Yo names Butch." "Hi I'm Boomer." "Names Brad." After they introduced themselves you could tell they already had a fanclub. "Hey Bubbles I bet 10 bucks BC will blow up in 5 seconds." I challenged. She looked to me then BC then back at me. "I'll give it 1 second." she said. "OH HELL NO!" BC shouted. Bubbles looked at me with a smile and i gave her 10 bucks. "I win" she said. "WHAT THE HELL ARE THEY DOING HERE AND WHY DID YOU PUT THEM IN THIS CLASS?" shouted BC while looking at . I looked to the boys to see them staring at us with shock written all across their faces. I smiled inwardly to myself. Though i think they find it shocking that I'm not yelling or telling BC to cool it. "Buttercup watch your language. You're in school!" scolded our teacher. "SCREW MY LANGUAGE. I WANT ANSWERS LIKE NOW. WHY THE _**FUCK**_ ARE THEY HERE AND IN THIS CLASS?" shouted Buttercup looking from our teacher to the principle. "I got to admit you might want to answer her now, but frankly I don't give a fuck." I stated while standing up looking bored. "Girls if you would please follow me and you three as well-" she pointed to the boys."- and I'll explain as much as I can." stated as she gave us her pleading look. "Fine come on you two. The faster we do this the less we have to look at them." I said walking past Brick and his brothers and out the door.

_**In office**_

**Buttercup's p.o.v:**

Right now I'm in office listening to her explain to us why these douchebags are here. Oh my gods(another PJO reference) I'm going to die. According to her we, as in my sisters and I, have to watch them and make sure they don't do anything bad. The only way I'll do that is if Leader girl here says so. I look to Blossom and see her thinking about it so i lean over to Bubbles to make a bet. "Bubz I bet you 5 dollars that Leader girl will say no." I turn to look and Bloss to make sure she didn't hear me. "You're on I bet she'll say yes but on certain conditions." Replied Bubz. I shake her hand to make it official. "You girls know I won't make you do this if you don't want to." stated our principle. "If thats true then you wouldn't of brought the topic up" I mutter under my breath. I guess i said it a little louder than intended because Bubbles giggled and Blossom hit me, but i could see that she was smiling. "I'm gonna have to say no to your request . All three of us have better things to do than watch these three morons." stated Blossom. "HEY" yelled the RRBs. I looked to Bubbles and she handed me my 5 dollars. "Nice doing business with ya'." I said. "The only way we are going to get involved with these three is when we have to like say for an assignment or if they actually do cause trouble. Other than that, I don't want anything to do with them so if you'll excuse us we have a class to get to." Stated Blossom. OH YEAH, YOU GO GIRL. I've got to remember to tell her 'thank you'. Blossom then got up and left with Bubbles and I following shortly after. And man did I love the looks on their faces. Oh my gods that was hilarious. They looked so shocked.

"Blossom are you sure thats a good idea?" asked Bubz. "Yeah I'm sure. And did you want to give up cheer, art, and photography just to watch them? I mean I'm not going to waste my time on them if they're not going to do anything and I got better things to do than deal with them."replied Bloss. And I got to admit that she had a point. "Well you got a point when you put it that way."replied Bubz. "Then come on we got to go to our first period." stated Bloss.

_**Lunch**_

**Bubbles' p.o.v:**

I can not believe that i had all my classes with Boomer so far. UGH I really hate right now. "BUBZ OVER HERE!" shouted one of my bestest friends. I walk over to Becky and my sisters. "Hey girls, you have no idea how happy I am to see you." I stated. "Oh we do." said BC and Bloss together. "Let me guess you have all classes with your counterparts to." I state. They both nod their heads. I look over to Becky and she her looking off somewhere with a frown. And let me just say this 'I don't like it'. She never frowns. My sisters seem to notice as well and they look at her also. "Hey becky what's wrong?" asks BC. "They look so lost. I want to help them and tell them they can sit with us, but you won't like that and then you'd be mad at me." replied Becky. I'm confused by what she said so I look to where she's looking and then frown. She's looking at the RRBs and they look like they don't know what to do. "Ignore them." said Bloss. We all look at her. "What i'm not gonna put up with them." said Blossom. Becky then got up and walked over there while giving Bloss her 'ima ask anyways' face. Well this just got interesting.

**Becky's p.o.v:**

I stand up and walk over to the boys. "Hey guys y'all look lost." I say once I'm standing behind them. They turn around a little startled. "Aren't you friends with the Powder Puffs?" asked Brick. I got a little mad cause I hate when people call them that. "It's _**Power Puff**_ Flame brain(Fairy tail reference). I suggest you get it right or you'll be on the floor so fast you'll be spinning, got it?" i ask. All four of them nod. I then smile. "Okay now thats that settled. Hi names Rebecca but everyone calls me either Becca or Becky. Now if you want a place to sit you can sit with us." I say. I can tell they're confused so i decide to explain a little. "I'm a nice girl as long as i'm not mad so i asked if it was ok for you to sit with us. Leader girl over there said to ignore you guys but i don't listen to her so come on." i say while walking away.

Once i get to the table it's crowded with boys. I get a little mad and clear my throat. All the boys look at me and then get scared and leave. i sit down with the boys following soon after. "So Blossy Bloss hows the dance coming around?" I ask. She looks at me like i'm being more crazy than normal. "Becky you know exactly how the dance is going." She replies. "What song are you doing it to again?" asked BC. Bloss then turned her attention to her sister. " 'YONCE by beyonce'."replied Blossom. I looked over to the boys to see their reactions. Because I'm bestest friends with the girls they told me about their enemies. One of which was the boys that are sitting right by me. So I know a lot about these boys based on what the girls told me. Brick looked shocked to know that Blossy Bloss here can dance and then looked about ready to have a nosebleed after she mentioned what song. Though I have to agree when i first met the girls I never would've guessed that Blossom would dance to this kind of song. Now though not so much. "Brick close your mouth, you might catch flies." stated Blossom in a cold tone even though she never looked at him. Brick did close his mouth but also had a nosebleed. "What 'bout you Bubz? How is it to be captain of the cheer squad?" I ask. "Oh it's going great my girls this year are the best. We're going to have the best spirit this year i just know it. But I got to admit cheerleading isn't as much fun as skateboarding." replied Bubbles. "**Agreed**." replied BC,Blossom and I. This time when i looked to the boy they all looked shocked. The reason for that is because they disappeared right before the girls changed. Blossom was strict and too mature for her own good, Bubbles was way too bubbly and cried every time she got hurt, BC never dressed like a girl. And only Buttercup liked to skateboard not all three of them. I got to admit the boys missed out on a lot of changes. "Oh BC hows it going with being captain of all the girl sports?" asked Blossom. "It's going fine so far for the first day, but I can tell theres going to be so much shity drama by next week." replied BC

The boys weren't that shocked when they heard this. " what about you Becky? It's like the first day and you're already president of Student Council and you're the top model in fashion club. You're also in the chyannes(SGPHS dance group) " asked Bubz. "Girl you know how it is. It's so busy and just so fun. I'll never get tired of it." i reply.

The minute i stop talking the boys seemed to snap out of their shock states. "Wait wait wait, _you're_ in dance?" asked Brick looking to Blossom. Blossom gave him her pissed off look. "I'll have you know that I've been dancing since you three morons up and left. Since I actually had free time, I needed something to do. Now if you'll excuse me I have a dance to memorize by tomorrow." Retorted Blossom while getting up and leaving for the dance studio. "Yeah I got a cheer I need to go over with the girls so I'll see you later?" asked Bubz. "Yeah later Bubz." i replied. "Sorry Becky i got sports practice so I got to go. Meet up with us at the skatepark after school kay?" said BC while getting up. "Yeah ok see you later and have fun BC" i yell after her standing while she runs away.

I look over to the boys to find them staring at me. "What!?" i ask. They all look at one another and i can tell they are having a silent conversation. "We want you to tell us about the girls." demanded Brick. Oh he's got another thing coming if he thinks i'll just spill all the juice to him. "Sorry Boo but I know when to keep this here-" i point to my mouth " shut. I ain't telling you boys shit." i state. "Oh really? you wanna bet?" challenged Brad while stepping up to me. I look to him and then to the boys then back to him. "Oh yeah i'll bet. I bet that you won't get a word out of me. I bet these here boys haven't told you shit about those girls. I bet while you guys were gone that all you could think about were those girls. Thats why you guys came back. I know all about you three. You're their counterparts. Brick and blossom, butch and buttercup, boomer and bubbles. I bet you were so shocked by how they look and act that you want to know everything about what made them change. And you know what? The only way you're going to get that info is from them so good luck getting it out of them." I challenge. By the time I was done talking I was so close to Brad that my chest was touching his. I lean forward to whisper in his ear. "And good luck getting to know me." I back away and wink at him, then walk away to go to dress rehearsal.

**Brad's p.o.v:**

I'm so shocked right now. That chick just gave me a serious challenge and I love it. "Okay she is so mine."I state after just standing there for a minute. "You can have her bro I call Blossom. Man has she changed or what? But I got to say, I'm going to love this game of cat and mouse." said Brick. "What do you mean 'Blossoms changed'?. Did you see Buttercup? She's dressed like a girl. Since when did that happen?" Shouted Butch as he looked ready to faint.

"All three of them changed a lot after the professor died." said an unknown voice. We all turned around to see a girl with green eyes and red hair. "Hi names Lizzy Applegate. I heard what Becky said and i'll probably die for telling you this but oh well. The girls started changing after all the villains stopped attacking. But when the professor died 3 years ago they took it the hardest. They met Becky shortly after that. She helped them grive a lot better than most did. You see Becky has no family, her parents died in a car crash when she was 10 and her other relatives blame her for it happening. Becky pretty much became their sister after that. Blossom got over it better by putting her emotion into her dances alot more. Bubbles got over it with art and photography. She puts her negative emotions on paper. Buttercup got over it by putting her emotion into sports. Becky got over her problem by always being hyper and making bets and challenges. She also makes and models clothes. She puts her emotion into her clothing. Though no one really knows how they feel cause the only really show emotion around eachother."Informs Lizzy. Wow never would've guessed .

"Hard to imagine huh? If you want them to be comfortable around you, you're gonna have to make them trust you so don't do anything stupid. Got it?" she asked. We all shake our heads. "Okay then. Well I need to get to class so I'll see you around." she said before she left.

"Is it just me or are you guys completely lost as well?" asked Boomer. "Nope you're not the only one. What the hell just happened?" I asked. "No idea." replied Brick.

_**After school**_

**Brick's p.o.v:**

Once school got out i was on my way to my locker when i heard the song 'YONCE' playing down the hall i just walked by. I walk down the hall to the room i hear the music coming from. It's the dance studio. I walk into the studio really quiet so i don't mess the person up.

The music starts over and out comes Blossom. Shes wearing gray parachute pants, a white girl muscle shirt, a red beanie, and red black and white jordans. She starts to dance and oh my gods I just about died**(watch **_**YONCE | Choreography by Kyle Hanagami **_**to know how she's dancing)**.

When shes done dancing she is breathing fast and is sweating a lot more than before. "You gonna just stand there all day and stair or you gonna do something?" i hear her saying. I snap out of it and walk up to her. "Never knew you could dance pinky." i state. "There's a lot you don't know about me." She retorts showing no emotion. We'll see about that. "Well I know that you're my counterpart so anything you can do is something I can also do. I know that you're hot as hell right now and that you're one hell of a dancer. You're a leader not a follower. You use to be all bossy and now you're just a normal teen girl but with a little difference. I know you changed cause the professor died and I want you to know that I do know how you feel." I reply back to her. I was slowly walking up to her while I was talking and she was walking towards me as well. When i'm done talking we are chest to chest and i'm towering over her. She smiles "Well looks like someone was told some info. hope they know that once i find out who told you they will be dead. And I would love it if you told me how the fuck i'm feeling cause i would love to know." she tells me.

I start to walk forwards causing her to go backwards. "you're feeling like your world is falling apart because you have no idea what you should be doing. You want to do the right thing but you don't know what that is and you need someone to tell you. You feel like you're about to explode because of all the things going on inside your head. You feel so hollow because of the professor being gone. The only reason you're staying is because of your sisters and every other person relying on you to keep them safe." I list off and by the time i'm done, shes up against the wall with my hands right by her head on the wall. She gives me that look that says 'Fuck you'. "How the hell do you know that?" she asks. "I'm your counterpart, your other half. I'm supposed to know." I state leaning forward. She pushes me away when I'm just about to kiss her. "Leave me the fuck alone Brick. I have enough shit to deal with I don't need you in my way." comes her reply and again there is still no emotion. She leaves right after.

_**(same time as birck)**_

**Butch's p.o.v:**

I'm on my way to meet up with my brothers and Brad. I've had Buttercup on my mind all day today and gods do i need help getting her of my mind. I never would've thought that Butterbutt would dress like an actual girl. I mean I find her new style rather hot but still it's weird. I'm walking past the gym when I hear a ball being dribbled. I walk into the gym to see whos in there. I'ma little stunned to see Buttercup shooting hoops but what shocks me most is what she's wearing. She has on a neon green nike sports bra, gray shorts and neon green nike shoes. She looks like shes been here for a while. Shes covered in sweat and her hair is sticking to her face. "Need some company?" I ask thinking that she might want someone to go against. She stops where she is and looks at me a little startled. Wow I never thought that I would be able to scare her. "When did you get here?" she asks while trying to catch her breath. "Just now. Thought you might want an opponent to go against." I reply. "Fuck off, You playboy. I don't want to deal with your shit." She informs me. "Um….to bad." I reply. I take my shirt off so I don't get it all sweaty. I turn to look at her and I see her looking at my 6 pack. "See something you like?" I tease. "No but when did you get all buffed up to the point of getting a 6 pack?" she asks. "4 years ago" I reply.

"Just leave me the fuck alone Butch and don't come near me" She states and then leaves. So much has changed.

**Boomer's p.o.v:(same time as brick and butch)**

**(Bubbles isn't that emotionless but she is still guarded)**

I'm outside waiting on my brothers and Brad. I'm walking by the garden and notice Bubbles sitting on a bench with a canvas. I walk over to her and sit down. I see her painting and my gods is it beautiful. It's a 4 panel picture of a tree forming a heart. The background was a light purple and the tree was a cherry blossom. It looked like she just finished it. "Thats really pretty." I say without releasing I said it. She jump a little meaning that I scared her. "Oh Boomer it's just you. You scared me." She replied once she calmed down. "Sorry didn't mean to." I say while sitting down. I pick up one of the panels she was working on and look at her technique. "You're really good. You should work on your shadowing a little though." I state while looking at the painting. "Oh like you're any better?" She challenges. "Well you never know maybe I am." I reply. "Is that a challenge?" she asks. "So what if it is?" I question back. "Screw you and Fuck off." she retorts. She stands up and puts her paints up. She grabs her canvases and walks away. My gods that girl sure has changed.

**(same thing happens with Becky and Brad but in the fashion room with Becky making a dress)**

**Blossom's p.o.v:**

'Oh my gods Brick almost kissed me. WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!? Oh my gods he saw me dance. Ok I seriously need to cool it.' Once I calmed down and have grabbed my skateboard I start to skate to the skate park. It's where we all meet up at. I got there right after Bubbles did so we went to look for BC together. We find her shortly after with becky on the ramp. "Hey you two! Where have you been?" asked Becky once she saw us. "Sorry I got held up in the studio." I replied. "I had to finish up a painting Mrs. Minerva wanted me to do." replied Bubz. BC is still wearing her workout clothes, Becky and Bubz haven't changed and I'm still in my dance clothes. "So how was your guys' first day of school?" asked Becky. "Mine went surprisingly well." said BC. "So did mine." said Bubz. I was about to say mine was good as well until i remembered what happened with Brick. I knew I started blushing and the others caught on. "Why are you blushing Bloss. OMG WHAT HAPPENED?" Asked Bubbles. I blushed more but this was from embarrassment. "Mine was good, Brick tried to kiss me." I reply mumbling the last part. "I'm sorry what did you say Blossom. I didn't get that last part." Said BC while coming closer. "I said 'Brick tried to kiss me'" i reply a little louder. "**What?**" they all ask. "I SAID 'BRICK TRIED TO KISS ME'" I yell. I then cover my mouth after I realized I shouted. "HE WHAT?" yelled Buttercup. Well Bricks dead.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: thank you for waiting and please ignore the letters and numbers in parentheses they are for me only. **

_**Chapter 2: Miss snobby on day 2**_

**Bubbles' p.o.v:(All happens in the hall on way to 4th period)**

Well it's the second day of school and I still can't believe what Blossom told us. I still find it weird that the boys are even here in Townsville. Today I'm wearing a long sleeve gray crop top with a dark blue skater skirt and black tights. I also have on a blue and gray beanie and black vans(b35). I'm just glad that so far we haven't had any trouble with Princess.

"Oh look! If it isn't the crybaby Bubbles." Said a very annoying voice.

'Never mind. I spoke way too soon.' I turn around to see Princess and her twin followers. Princess is dressed in a skin tight orange dress that stops mid thigh. The v-neck is so deep it stops at her belly button and you can tell that she's not wearing a bra(o5). Her ginger hair was in her signature poofs which made her look like a clown. The followers were wearing the same thing but in yellow.

"oh shut up Princess. We'll see who the crybaby is after i break your face." I reply.

She looks at me like I won't commit to my threat.

"I'd like to see you try." she challenges.

So i do I threw an uppercut at her knocking her off her feet and into a wall 6 feet away.

"Call me a crybaby again and it will be worse." I say walking away from her.

When i turned around i realized that we created a crowd and i saw the boys there looking at me like i was a new person to them completely. When i started walking BC ran up to me and gave me a high five.

"YEAH! Thats what i'm talking about!" she yells once we turned the corner.

"I thought I said no causing trouble this year?" asked Bloss as she walked up to us.

"Hey she started it. She called me a crybaby." I say defending myself.

"OH bad choice on her part." Said Becky meeting up with us in front of our lockers.

"Yeah no kidding." i reply. "But it is fun proving her wrong. Just be glad i didn't break her arms or legs."

"Yeah i guess you have a point." said Bloss while getting her clothes for her dance class.

"Good luck with your dance tryouts Blossom." I yell after her once she starts to walk away.

**Blossom's P.o.v:(4th period)**

Right now I'm at dance tryouts. I just dressed out into my dance clothes that consist of black parachute pants, a light pink sports bra that says 'LOVE', and black jordans. My hair is in a messy bun with a light pink hat on backwards(r36).The tryouts are for the dance officers. Officers are the people who choreography all the dances that the dance class learns. They also choreograph dances for pep-rallies, school plays, competitions, and any random flash mobs. I really want to be captain this year because all the dances last year sucked. The captain last year was one of Princess' followers.

"Blossom, you're up." called Lucy. She's the dance teacher, she hates being called by her last name.

"Ok I'm ready." I'm confident about my dance but I have yet to perform it in front of people so I'm a little scared. In order for me to perform this I pretend that I'm alone in the room.**(A/N:Same dance she did in the previous chapter. **_**YONCE | Choreography by Kyle Hanagami**_**) **

_**Time skip: when she is done dancing**_

When I'm done dancing I notice that no one is clapping. I open my eyes(i closed them when i was dancing) to see everyone staring at me with their mouths open. I smile a little and look down. I hear clapping a minute later and look up to see everyone standing and clapping.

"Oh My God, Blossom that was perfect. Your form was great and just...wow. I think I speak for everyone when I say that you will be the captain." Said Lucy.

I'm shocked a little because I didn't think I was that good.

"WHAT!" yelled the last captain. I think her name was Mandy.

She is such a brat and she wears way too much make-up. She looks like a clown just like Princess.

"YOU CAN'T MAKE HER CAPTAIN! I AM." she yelled walking up to Lucy.

"I'm sorry Mandy but I can do what I want I'm the teacher." She replied.

Everyone started to laugh at her reaction.

"Now then Blossom, since you are now the captain you get to pick the people you want as the lieutenants." Explained Lucy.

"Um ok, can I watch all the dances again then?" I asked.

"Sure. Okay everyone we are going to go again so Blossom can pick lieutenants." ordered Lucy.

_**Time skip: after everyone danced.**_

After everyone got done dancing I got to pick 2 people to be lieutenants. The girls I picked were both really good and they stood out the most to me. The first girls name was Annabeth. She was about my height and had long blond curly hair that went to her mid-back. She had really pretty blue-gray eyes that were outlined with black eyeliner. She had a really good figure and was very flexible like me. The other girl's name was Piper. She had choppy brown hair that went just past her shoulders. Her eyes were a hazel color. She was also about my height and just as flexible. Piper was also on the Chey-annes with Becky. After I picked Piper and Annabeth I was told to go make up a routine for next week's pep-rally. Yay (:/).

**Buttercup's P.o.v:(4th period)**

Once Bloss went to dance tryouts I had to go to gym. I already know what the Teacher is gonna make us do. He's going to make us play dodge-ball. He's also going to make it boys vs. girls so YAY ME! Please note the sarcasm. When I get there which is now, I go dress out. My outfit consists of a green sports bra with a batman tank top thrown over it. I have on gray sweats and yellow jordans (g53). When I got done dressing out I went to go sit on the bleachers and get on my phone. I sat down and was waiting for everyone else to get dressed out. I was minding my own business when one of Princess' minions came up to me and tried to mess with me.

"Oh, well look who it is. If it isn't the tomboy." said Brandy.

"Oh, go away Brandy. I'm not in the mood to deal with you" I reply.

She tries to make a comeback but is interrupted by the teacher saying that it was time to start the game. I noticed that Butch wasn't in my gym class which I was happy about. The teacher splits up the class into girls and boys and ironically it's even. Most of the boys in this class were either on the football or basketball teams. So the boys were pretty competitive and they also knew that I was captain of all the girl sports teams.

_**Time skip: after the dodge-ball game**_

I ended up winning the dodge-ball game like always. I know what you're going to say 'Wow real egotistical'. But you got to remember who you're talking to. I mean I'm Buttercup, the toughest fighter in the powerpuff girls. I'm supposed to be egotistical. If I wasn't then I wouldn't be me. Anyways back on topic. Right after the game was done the gym doors opened. I had a feeling that i already knew who it was.

Enters Butch. :l

Well I guess i was right. I had a feeling that he would end up in this class. I start walking to the locker room because class will be over soon so i can start to dress out. I change back into the clothes that I had on earlier which was lime green skinny jeans with a white muscle shirt and a like green hoody thrown over it. I also have white high top converse(g36). When I walk out i can feel Butch's eyes on me, but i ignore him and walk over to a group of my guy friends.

"Hey BC, Nice game." said Brandon, one of the football players.

"Yeah you too guys. So how was summer?" I asked in my normal slightly emotionless voice.

"It was great wish you could've hung out more, but that's ok." Said another boy.

I had to work over the summer so I wasn't able to do much. I worked as a lifeguard at the local pool. Bubbles worked in a ice cream shop, and Blossom worked in a library. I'm not sure what Becky did but oh well.

"Hey BC, Is it okay if we invite the new guy over?" asked Sky.

I looked over to where Butch was and saw that he was by himself.

"You mean Butch?" I asked.

"Yeah him." He replied.

"You can do what you want I'll be over here with the others though." I replied in a annoyed tone.


End file.
